


Five More Minutes

by KYotodo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Not Happy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: 再五分钟，他告诉自己，再过五分钟，我就会振作起来，走出去，协助吉姆找到杀了克里斯的那个混蛋。只要再过五分钟。
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Christopher Pike
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Five More Minutes

直到站在企业号的医疗翼中时麦考伊仍在恼怒。几天前和派克的争吵仍然让他觉得皮肤发紧。那当然是柯克的错。他们不经常争吵，毕竟争吵往往意味着深层次的关系，而他们没有这个，至少不承认有。他们之间的……安排，始于学院的第二年，那时麦考伊已经多少摆脱了离婚后对一切亲近的复杂的负面情绪，在柯克的游说下（但最好不要让他知道这一点否则他的自负会爆炸的）开始找些“乐子”。他仍然对亲密关系心有余悸，但他还不到三十岁，见鬼的，他真的需要一点感情生活。

但这不意味着麦考伊就会像柯克一样把自己扔上任何一张向他开放的床。他从来不是这种类型的人；不，他也许拒绝更深层次的关系，但他也乐于在直奔主题前花点时间好好聊聊天。不能算是约会，只是……社交。

很难在亲密关系的光谱中定位麦考伊想要的东西。他也没有抱多大期望。他和柯克一起去酒吧，和愿意接近他的女孩子（也有一些男孩，但上帝知道，他们在麦考伊看来都是孩子）聊聊天，然后说“不”，一半因为他奇怪的需求，另一半因为柯克又把自己卷进酒吧斗殴或别的麻烦事中去了。十次中有三次他需要把治疗好的柯克交到派克手里，因此到第二年他已经和派克熟悉到碰面时会寒暄两句的程度了。

有时麦考伊也会独自去更远一点的、学员更少的酒吧，当他真的需要休息一下而不被柯克和他的麻烦打扰的时候。他就是在那里遇到派克的，仔细想来并不奇怪，甚至更奇怪的是直到第二年麦考伊才在那里遇到派克。但总之他们打了个招呼，开始聊起天来，头一次话题中不带柯克。麦考伊发现派克相当风趣，显然过去几十年和各色人等打交道的舰长生涯不是白费的。派克怎么想的，麦考伊并不知道，但他们反正是聊了下去，直到酒吧宣布打烊。他们被赶到大街上，在一阵短暂的面面相觑之后，派克告诉麦考伊他房间里有一瓶不错的威士忌。

他没有问，所以麦考伊也没能拒绝，而且那可是威士忌啊。

奇迹般地，麦考伊既不觉得尴尬，也不至于心生抵抗。他们在同一间酒吧又偶遇了几次，然后麦考伊主动约了一次，然后派克主动约了一次，然后他们开始跳过酒吧这个环节。柯克也许渐渐开始有所怀疑，在某次派克和麦考伊一起出现把他捡回校园的时候，柯克露出了不忍直视的神情。

“我感觉像是，我哥哥突然和我爸爸搞在一起了。”他告诉麦考伊。派克签完了保释书，回来时正好听到这一句。他和麦考伊对视了一眼，麦考伊翻了个白眼，摇摇头。“别胡思乱想，”他告诉柯克，“爸爸最爱的还是你。”他惊讶地意识到也许事实的确如此，而且，他并不觉得嫉妒。两步远外，派克咳嗽了一声，不大自在地转过身去。

他们不再刻意回避柯克这个话题了。

也许他们应该继续回避的，这样他们就不会为此开始争吵了。

麦考伊不太记得气氛开始转变的确切时间点。他那时在派克的床上，心满意足，四肢酸软，好的那种。他靠在派克身上，感觉到派克比半个小时前要放松了些许。然后，就在那时，派克问他是否愿意来当自己的CMO。他可能开了个玩笑说一年前麦考伊的任期和他的任期完美错开。麦考伊太过于放松，没能及时意识到其背后隐藏的含义。“我不能让吉姆一个人在外面乱跑，是不是？”他半开玩笑、半认真地回答。

“他会当我的大副，”派克说。麦考伊皱起眉，慢慢坐起来。

“发生了什么？”

“他们把企业号给回我了。”派克说。

大概是从那时开始气氛急转直下，最后终结于麦考伊摔门而出（虽然技术上他做不到这一点，但气势足以弥补），而派克告诉他“你不能永远纵容他的每一次错误！”

麦考伊转身，关到一半的自动门缩了回去，他大声说：“当然我能！”

派克笑了一声，在麦考伊听来那完全不像笑声。“当然你会。他永远是你优先考虑的对象，不是吗？”

“闭嘴，”麦考伊毫不留情地说，“别假装你不也是这样。”

“我不是，”派克看着麦考伊的眼睛说。

他的语气很安静，但麦考伊感到其中的威力远甚于前十分钟的争吵。

他落荒而逃。

接下来的几天麦考伊刻意拒绝了任何与外界的交流，专心于整理医疗翼的供应。当他被通知开始任务时，麦考伊也没有主动联系派克。取而代之，他变本加厉地缠着柯克让他做体检。柯克态度不太好地拒绝了他，他的恼怒与麦考伊的恼怒相互呼应。麦考伊怒气冲冲地去了医疗翼，签下最后一批药品，这时全舰广播响了起来。

“……你们大部分人可能已经知道，克里斯托弗·派克，这艘星舰的前任舰长和我们的朋友，已经去世……”

什么？麦考伊茫然地盯着广播响起的方向。吉姆在说什么？

他模模糊糊地感觉到有人在问他问题，麦考伊挥了挥手，下意识地回答“我没事”。他知道十个小时前发生了一次交火，星舰失去了不少指挥官，但……

……但他从来没有想过派克会是其中一员。

麦考伊盯着手头的PADD，无法控制自己的思绪。柯克肯定会保护派克的，对吧？派克说柯克是他的大副，这意味着他们坐在一起，不是吗？就算柯克没能保护好派克，还有斯波克，斯波克也在那里，瓦肯人不是更强壮吗？他们怎么可能让派克死去呢？但是仍然……

为什么？他无法克制地想道，为什么偏偏是派克？有那么多人——如果——

“你确定你没事吗，莱纳德？”查普尔柔声问道。

麦考伊缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，转过头去。“我没事。”他沙哑地说。“只是……”

随着他的大脑恢复了思考，派克已经死去这个冰冷的事实滑进他的喉咙里，滑进他的五脏六腑中。主啊，好疼。麦考伊试着呼气但他的肺紧紧缩成一团他无法呼吸他无法看见他无法听见疼好疼我感觉不到——

“……我没准备好，”他说，“紧急登舰。糟糕的夜晚。”

查普尔审慎地打量他。“既然你这么说了，”她安静地说，“我们再来核对一遍体检时间表吧。”

“行。”麦考伊说。他看着自己有条不紊地继续工作。脸色苍白，眼神疲惫，没有什么是糟糕的一晚上不能解释的。

这很好。

直到他看到来医疗翼的斯波克。

“麦考伊医生，”斯波克主动同他打招呼。麦考伊抬了抬眉毛作为回答。“我希望能和你私下谈一谈。”

现在麦考伊的眉毛抬到了发际线。他把斯波克带到自己的办公室。“现在说吧。”

在斯波克脸上他看到了一丝一闪而过的犹豫。“派克上校去世的时候我在他身边。我连接了他的思想，试图提供一些安抚。我经历了他的死亡。”

麦考伊一脸空白地看着他。

“我无意侵犯派克上校的隐私，”斯波克强调，“但我相信……你有权得知他的遗志。”

“说。”麦考伊绷紧肩膀。

斯波克伸出一只手来。“我不相信言语能很好地传达。我是否可以……？”

麦考伊毫不犹豫地点了点头。瓦肯人的手找到了思维链接点。那感觉非常怪异，但麦考伊很快就顾不得了，因为——

疼。为什么是我？操，为什么是我？！我不能死在这里。我不能。天啊，我的胸口……为什么是我？我还没有……莱纳德。莱纳德。我想见他——他不需要承受更多了……我爱他。莱纳德在哪？他会不会——啊，谢天谢地我没有说出口……我希望他更生气一点，不要为我悲伤……莱纳德。莱纳德……

斯波克仓皇地拿开了手。麦考伊眨了眨眼睛，从桌面上抽了两张纸巾递给瓦肯人，然后抽了更多出来。“抱歉，”他鼻音浓重地说，“你应该走了。”

“我为你的损失感到抱歉，”斯波克站起身说。他体贴地关上门。

麦考伊没费神回答他。腹部的钝痛让他蜷缩起来，几乎把头塞进两腿之间。派克的孤独还萦绕在他胸口，而随着每一秒钟的逝去，他越发清醒地意识到，他也是如此孤独。他从来没有意识到他并不孤独，因为派克总是在那里，从来不会越界，但麦考伊需要的时候他总是在——而他曾自欺欺人地以为那并不是什么深层的关系——它是，而他在能够确认它之前失去了它。他觉得胸口塌陷出一个空洞，每一次呼吸都穿过那个空洞，发出刺耳的声音。他无法忍受这个。

他必须忍受这个。

不要为我悲伤。

麦考伊摸索着找到放医疗箱的地方。他翻出镇定剂，握在手里。他的手在颤抖，他无法聚集出足够的毅力让自己注射下去。再五分钟，他告诉自己，再过五分钟，我就会振作起来，走出去，协助吉姆找到杀了克里斯的那个混蛋。

只要再过五分钟。


End file.
